Finnick Odair: The Untold
by catnip-everclean
Summary: A new series in Finnick Odairs POV.
1. Finnick Odair: The Untold, Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I watch from the distance. The soft glow of the sun lightens her face; her beautiful features. She's

squealing, and laughing. He lifted her up in his arms, and I couldn't help to feel jealous of their

relationship. Her legs were around his torso, with her arms flung around his neck. A beige starfish

was pinned in her hair.

I grab the trident, from the floorboards of the boat, and grip it tight. I fling it into the deep blue

ocean, and watch as it glides through the water. I look up, to see her twirling around; him

standing there; smiling at her. I dive into the water, and spot the trident, glimmering under the sun.

I kick, and propel to where it is, and I grab it and pull it from the sand. Several fish are pinned to it,

lifeless now. I push up, and breathe in the cool air. When I turn back around, I see Annie and her

lover; kissing.

A pulse of anger surges through me. I grip the boat, and jump into it, throwing the trident to the floor.

The clatter disturbs their intimate session, and Annie looks out to where I'm at. She squints under

the sunset, and calls out into the distance.

"Hi, Finnick!" Annie waves at me. Her lover stands there, giving me a sly smile. Annie flashes a

smile at me, that's worth a million pearls. I feel mesmerized almost. I rid all anger and jealouy and

answer back.

"Hello Annie." I shout, over the incoming waves. She takes her lover's hand, and pulls him. She's running

towards me, with him. In a flash, she's standing on the wooden dock, inches from the small fishing boat,

we own. She stands there for a moment, and grabs a knotted rope, and double knots it around the

handle of the boat, to a leg of the dock.

"Thanks," I murmur, collecting the trident from the floor. I throw a previous net I weaved over my shoulder,

and step out of the boat, and onto the dock. It feels almost foreign standing on something so solid. I'm

quite used to the smooth rocking of the boat, riding the gentle waves.

Annie's gaze freezes me to spot. I stand there, and look down at her for the longest of time. Her lover

scoffs, and in a sudden, the connection is broken. He grips her hand tighter, reminding her that he's

still there. But she hasn't forgotten. Annie's too sweet and sincere to leave people behind.

I'm not sure if she sees the hurt in me, but before she could open her mouth, I decide to leave.

"Nice seeing you," I say, walking backwards, talking to her as if we were strangers. She looks at me, with

a dazed expression. I turn around, and walk up the small hill. Our small little beach house is just right

here. Before I open the door, I turn back towards the beach and catch Annie staring at me. Her lover's

talking, but it seems, she just doesn't care. And I wonder if she knows or not.

I slip inside of the house, and close the door behind me.

"Took care of the fishing?" My father's voice booms behind me. I turn around, and watch him, standing

there with a mug of something in his hands. I nod sheepishly, and set the trident down on the

floor, next to the door. I throw the net over a hook hanging on the wall.

"That's my son," he encourages, tousling my blonde hair as I pass him. In the drawing room, I see mother

sitting down in a recliner, perplexed on the television. My older brother, Fischer walks past me, into our

room. The house is small, with an exception of two bedrooms. Most people here weren't rich, but I could

say we were one of the more developed districts. Unlike tweleve.

Fischer never acknowledges me, in fact he loathes me. Because father see's better in me, rather than in

him, and it drives him insane. Fischer was a splitting image of me, but more masculine. He was taller,

just by a few inches, and had more define muscles, and a better build. We both shared the same

blonde hair, and green eyes. We could almost pass for twins. He closes the door behind him, and the

crack under the door indicates that he turned the lights off.

"Were the waters rough?" Mother asks, looking behind her. I stand next to her, and observe what she's

watching on the television. Some Capitol special. I look down at her.

"Nope. It was calm, for once." I shrug, taking a seat on another recliner. She nods, and turns back to

her program. Her long blonde hair is tied in a bun with a blue ribbon. A small barrett with a

seashell attached to it; clipped in her hair. She sips something from a mug, and I'm guessing it's tea.

Mother and Father were always interested in me, and the waters. Both of them knew that I was

an excellent fisherman, even better than most of the older men around our District.

"The Reaping is tomorrow." Father mentions, standing beside mother. The life drains from my face, as

I realize that tomorrow is it. I somehow forgot about it, probably because I was more focused on

Annie's loverboy; and how awful he seemed. I shook the thoughts from me.

"We talked to Fischer about it, and now it's your turn." Father tells me. He takes a seat and he interlocks

his fingers together, and places his chin on them. I look towards him, and watch as light from the

television flickers on his face.

"You're a fisherman, Finnick. A good one too. You know how to make makeshift fishing poles, and spears.

You know what lurks in waters, and you know about water quality. You know how to find water, and how

to preserve it." He tells me, as if I don't know this. It comes to me, that I know a lot more than I think I

know. I just nod, unable to speak.

"And if, you're name just so happens to be drawn tomorrow, we both believe you could win." My mother

encourges along. I doubt I could win. Other districts trained for this. Meaning, the boys and even girls from

those districts, were built toughter than the other tributes. The careers would have me dead in no time.

I turn to the both of them, and put on a small smile.

"Thanks." I mumble, not in the mood for a deep conversation. Both of them nod, and turn back to the

program. I just stare at the television screen for a moment, not saying a word, and not even watching

the show. I just stare at the moving pictures, thinking about tomorrow and all the things that could go

wrong. A knock at the door interrupts the thoughts I have.

"I got it." I say. Mother turns back, and Father relaxes in his chair. I open the door, and find Annie

standing there on the porch. It's dark outside now. The only light comes from the moon and the

stars.

"I'll be outside," I call back to them. None of them nod, or look at me. So I just slip out, and close the

door. It's quiet outside, and all I could hear are the crickets chirp in the underbrush, and tall grasses.

"Walk with me." Annie proposes, motioning me down the hill. I shove my hands into my trunk

pockets, and follow her. We're both barefoot, silence fills in, between us. All we can hear is the

constant noise of the waves, crashing onto the sand.

"What's Annie Cresta up to, tonight?" I ask, letting out a small chuckle. She's wearing a light jacket, with

some shorts. Her hair put up in a loose bun. She shrugs, and smiles, continuing towards the water.

Now we're both standing there, ankle deep in the water. The cool liquid laps around me, sending

shivers down me.

"Couldn't sleep. You know, The Reaping and all." She smirks, under the moonlight. Annie was one

Year younger than me, making her fifteen. I was sixteen, and Fischer was seventeen.

"Are you afraid?" She asked, looking up at me. I just stare down into the white foam on top of the

water. I'm not sure how I feel. Which was strange, considering the scenario we were in.

"Somewhat." I lied. I was terrified, I decided. Tomorrow would decipher life or death. I listened as

she exhaled, and stepped out of the water. She walked onto the wooden dock, and sat herself

down at the end, crossing her legs. I followed behind her and sat next to her.

"You were with someone this evening," I observed, talking in a whisper. I could feel her looking

at me, but I kept facing forward, off into the sea. After a moment, she turned her head the other

direction, and nodded.

"Lukka is his name. He's a nice boy. Comes from a background like yours." She describes, a small

smile in her voice. Lukka was his name? And he came from a background like mine? Whatever

that meant. I exhaled, and smirked.

"So... You're dating?" I asked, skeptical. Annie giggled, and slapped me with her hand; playfull.

"Finn!" She hissed. I laughed, and looked down. She recollected herself, and cleared her

throat. I thought she wasn't going to speak, until I heard her soft voice.

"We are. Since you wanted to know." Her voice was quiet, and ashamed like. I just nodded. A sliver

of hurt managed inside of me. What if precious Lukka got Reaped? Who would be there to walk

with Annie, hold her hand, hug her, or even kiss her? Well, I'd fill that postition fast. The odds are

he wouldn't get Reaped though.

"Well, good Luck Annie Cresta," I murmured in the darkness. I stood up, and extended a hand for her.

She pulled on it, until she was standing on her own two feet.

"Good luck, Finnick Odair." She murmured. And then we both took off in seperate directions.


	2. Finnick Odair: The Untold, Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Come on, Finnick." A soft, female voice whispered. My eyelids fluttered open, and I looked up to see

my Mother standing above me. I looked over to Fischer's bed, just to see it neatly made. I sat upright,

and stretched; letting out a groan.

"I set some clothes on the chair." She said, pointing. I nodded, and flipped the covers off. She left the

room without another word, and closed the door behind her. It was Reaping day. A day that every

district in Panem dreaded. I stumbled out the door, and saw them sitting around the table.

Fischer was eating breakfast out of a small wooden bowl, wearing his suit. His hair was slicked back

formally. Father was drinking coffee, and Mother moved around like a bee, catering to them both.

I slipped into the wash room, and faced the bathtub.

I turned on the faucet, and let the lukewarm water pour into the metalic tub. I undressed, and kicked

the clothes off onto the floor. First, I slipped in a foot, and then slid inside. I let the water relax my

muscles, that ached from work and stress. I grabbed the piece of white soap from the ledge, and

scrubbed. Dirt caked the bottom of my feet. I scrubbed off all the sea salt from my skin, and watched

it fade into the water.

I pulled the plug, and stepped out, wrapping a thin cotton towel around me. I slipped out of the

bathroom, and shuffled back into our room. The clothes were waiting on the chair, just like Mother

told me. The window was opened, and bright orange sunlight filtered inside.

I slipped on the trousers, and looped the belt, securing it to place. I grabbed the white flannel shirt,

hanging from the back of the chair, and pulled it over me, buttoning it up. I cuffed the sleeves, and

smoothed the creases. I took some product, and ran it through my hair, securing the curls down.

I walked out our bedroom, and realized, it might be the last time, I'll get to see it. I wondered if

Fischer realized the same thing.

"Handsome, man." Mother smiled at me. She strode over to me, and pulled me into her arms. Her

arms squeezed tight around me. At the table, Fischer was staring at me, a glare in his eyes. She let

go, and smoothed the wrinkles out, a couple of tears spilling down her cheek.

Before we could move, the door flung open, and uniformed Peacekeeper barged in.

"It's time," he nodded, and turned around to leave. I gulped; a lump rising in the center of my throat.

Fischer was standing next to me, staring at mother. Father scooted out of his chair, and led us out

the door. We watched as the other families, came pouring out their houses. No one talked, or made

expressions. Mother and Father walked next to each other, and I watched as their fingers

interlocked together. Both of their sons had a chance of getting Reaped this evening.

Soon enough, we were standing in a line in front of the registration a table. We watched as people

scurried into their sections, awaiting the elections. It was time to get pricked. I extended a hand

for them to manipulate. I watched as they held a metal device to my finger. I heard a slight buzz, and

felt a sharp pinch. He guided my finger onto a piece of paper, with 'Finnick Odair' printed next to it.

"Good." The Peacekeeper ordered. I left the table, and went along with the other sixteen year old

boys. I blended in with them, hoping this would help me not get drawn. I was taller than most of

them, and far more masculine. I scanned other in the girl's section, and saw Annie standing amost

the fifteen year old girls. She wore a sullen expression, and her hair was pinned into a formal

looking bun. She wore a blue cotton dress. Her sea-green eyes met mine. They flickered, and I gave

her a small smile, that said "Not to worry." Surprsingly, she returned one back.

"Welcome, to the 70th Annual, Hunger Games!" Beamed the escort. I looked over at the parents that

were on the sidelines, watching helplessly. The escort was dressed like a magestic mermaid, almost.

Her hair was a wicked bright purple. Her lipstick was pastel pink, and she sported white mascara.

Strange looking. I don't understand the fashion at the Capitol.

"It's time for the girl elections," She announced, and smiled. She stuck her hand into a glass bowl,

digging around for a moment. She held a ballot in between her thumb and pointer finger. She cleared

her throat, and opened the slip of paper.

"Marena Fairchild!" She beamed. There was a rustle in the girl's section, and a wave of relief crashed

over me when I realized Annie was safe for another year. Marena walked up to the stage, with the

help of a few Peacekeepers.

"Come on dear, it's alright." Our escort soothed, as she lent out a hand with fine manicured nails.

Marena didn't take it, out of fear I think. She stood there, looking out into the crowd for help.

"Give Marena Fairchild a warm round of applause!" The escort instructed, smiling. Awkward claps

echoed throughout the air, and stopped in a hault.

"Now for our boys." She nodded, digging her hand into the jar.

This was it. This could be me. I could be chosen, or even Fischer. I gulped, and looked over at him

from the distance, but his gaze was fixiated on the stage.

"Lukka Remmington!" She called out into the crowd. For a moment there was silence. But then,

I heard shouts coming from the girl's section.

"No, no, Lukka!" Annie cried. A piece of hair hung in her eyes, as she scrambled out of her place.

Lukka turned back to her, a hint of sorrow in his expression. Annie let out a wail, and tried to

run after him. A Peacekeeper caught her short, and gripped her arms.

"Lukka!" She cried, even harder.

If Lukka was torn from her, it would break Annie. She wouldn't be the same ever since. And that's

when I did it. It just came from me. I'd rather be dead, than see Annie like that.

"I volunteer!" I shouted over the commotion. I can't believe I was doing this. It went silent, and Lukka

was thrown back into the crowd. The escort faced me, and grinned; pleased with the show she

witnessed at District Four.

"Young man, come up here." She ordered, and I mounted the steps with disbelief.

"Finnick.." I heard Annie call out, but I ignored her for now.

"What's your name?" She asked, holding the microphone up to me.

"Finnick Odair," I answered back.


	3. Finnick Odair: The Untold, Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I was whisked into the Justice Building. No one volunteered for me, and I realized I brought this upon me.

But I'd move mountains for Annie. This was going to be for her.

The door opened and in scrambled Mother and Father, and Fischer. Fischer was the first one to meet me.

He grabbed me, and threw his arms around me, holding on tight. I sunk into him, and gripped him back.

"Why?" Mother asked, confused. Tears were streaming down her face, with red and bloodshot eyes. I

smirked at the ground, unsure of what to retort with.

"He's too good of a friend to let go," I lied. I hated Lukka. I was doing this for Annie. Her face fell, and she

fell silent. Father then wrapped his large muscular arms around me.

"Remember what I told you last night." He said, and I did. I was going to use his advice to win the games.

Mother then hugged me, cupping the back of my neck with her hand, sobbing into my shoulder. The creases

and crinkles in my shirt didn't matter now.

"Win for us. Make the Odairs proud." Fischer said, placing a hand on my shoulder. This is the most

brotherly action, and advice he's given me for sixteen years. I nod and stare back at the ground again.

A Peacekeeper walks in, and motions them all out the door. They're all screaming and shouting;

phrases of advice, and farewells, and I love yous. Then, the door closed, and I was left to face the

silence in the room.

After a moment, the door opened again, and standing there was Annie. Her face was red and blotchy

from sobbing. Her lip curled, and I knew she was going to break down. I grabbed her, and pulled her

into my arms.

"Why?" She managed, in between sobs. Her face was pressed against my chest. I could feel the tears

sinking into the cotton of my shirt.

"Lukka means a lot to you, and I don't want to lose something that makes you happy." I confess. I run a

hand through her curled brown hair, that somehow escaped the neat, perfect bun that was holding it

together. She just looked at me, and shook her head. She dug around in her pocket, and pulled out

something. Then I realized, it was a rope necklace, with a small anchor charm attached to it. She put it

in my hand, and closed my fingers around it.

"Wear it. For me." She whispered. I nodded, and slipped it on around my neck. I will always have a part

of Annie with me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Win. Don't give up," She said, and before I could answer back, Peacekeepers broke though the door.

"Times up." They ordered, prying Annie off of me. She screamed, and sobbed again. She thrashed, and

kicked until she gave up. Or maybe the Peacekeepers sedated her.

"Annie.." I whispered. But it was too late. The doors were closed, and she was long gone. I had no

other option, but to sit down on the luxurious plush sofas they provided in the room. I ran my

fingers along the soft fabric, feeling comfort in doing this. I wait, and wait. But then, I'm ushered out

of the room, and onto the train, and I realize they're all gone.

And Lukka didn't even come to thank me.


	4. Finnick Odair: The Untold, Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The Capitol is huge, in comparison of District Four. There was always the murmur of noise in the city.

Sometimes I would lie awake on the train, and listen to the constant hum of the Capitol. It seemed to

stretch a long ways, what a vibrant, extrodinary city this was.

The mermaid woman awakes me from my sleep. Who I learn, that her name is Fuschita.

"We're here." She beams, looking down at me. It reminds me of just this morning, my mother was

doing the same. Except she wasn't dressed in atrocious clothing, or wearing hideous cosmetics.

I sit upright, and feel for Annie's necklace. I grip it between my fingers, and feel a sense of comfort. An

Image of her intrudes in my mind. For a moment, I thought this was all a dream.

"So tell me, Finnick Odair. What drove you to volunteer?" Caesar Flickerman sits on a red plush chair,

with his legs crossed. He stares at me with an intensive gaze.

"For a girl." I confessed. Looking into the crowd. For the interview, I was wearing an ocean colored suit,

that fit me, rather nicely. His eyebrows raised with curiosity. The crowd cooed.

"Interesting," he comments, leaning back in his seat. His hair was gelled back into a blue bun on his

head. He was a rather unique man, Ceasar. But he was likeable. Even though, it might be a mask he

puts on, just for the Games. I smile, and stare into the crowd again. Girls stand at the edge of the

stage, looking at me with lovestruck expressions. Some even sighed and squealed as I looked at them.

But, I found that no one compared to Annie.

"Ladies and gentleman, give a round of applause for Finnick Odair!" Caesar shouts. We both stand up, and

he takes my arm, and lifts it above me. The crowd goes wild, thrashing with excitement. I let it drop to my

side, and I turn to leave. Marena brushed past me, wearing a dress that looks identical to an ocean wave.

We don't talk much. She's only fifteen, and doesn't seem like a threat. But our other mentor, Casprin told us

not to underestimate our opponets.

I bounded down the steps, and waited for her. Some other tributes behind me scoffed. Some whispered

things to each other, and giggled afterwards. I smirked, and stared down at the tiled floor, almost

bursting at the seams. I sighed, and listened as the crowd cheered and applauded. Then, Marena was

walking down the steps. Now we were free to our rooms.

We walk in silence; Marena and I. The sound of her heels pressing against the tiled floor fill the

air, but I don't feel like talking. I can't help to feel homesick. I miss our house back in Four. The beds

here are too soft to sleep on. The blankets are thick and warmer, sending me into a series of sweats

thoughout the night. And most of all, no fishing, no swimming. I haven't felt the cold ocean in over

a week.

"Finnick," A small voice speaks, breaking the silence. We're standing outside of our doors, now.

I look down at her, with a sense of confusion. She's never started a conversation with me.

"Marena?" I ask, as if her sould was being possessed by something else. She opens her mouth for a

moment, and closes it. The starts again.

"Whatever happens. You need to win." She admits, talking in a hushed whisper.

"Marena-" I started. She held a finger up, to stop me from talking. I swallow the words I was about to

speak, and let her finish.

"Finnick Odair. It has a ring to it, and I'm sure the Capitol would fancy you, more than me. I'm not the

prettiest girl out there." She explains, forcing a smile on her lips. I just nod, and stare down at

the ground. But before I could speak up, or retort; her arms were wrapped around me. She exhaled, and

sunk into me, relaxed.

"It feels nice to hug someone." She confesses. Then, she slips into her room, leaving me breathless.

And tomorrow is The Games. Tomorrow I will be put in an arena, and will be forced to fight to the

death.

I'm in a room, alone with my Stylist. Her name is Pireto, a unique name with a unique face. She straightens my jacket, and zips it up. Her hans linger on my shoulders, and she looks up to face me.

"Good luck out there," she murmurs, as if Peacekeepers were watching. They probably were somehow.

"Thanks," is all I can spit out.

The intercom above us, booms out that we have thirty seconds left. Pireto lets out a breath of air, and puts on a smile.

"Remember the things you've learned." She intstructs. All of the memories of starting fires, camoflauging,

and throwing weapons comes to mind, and I nod.

'Fifteen seconds." the intercom booms. I swallow the lump in my throat, holding back tears. Marena comes to mind, and I wonder what she's doing.

"10 seconds." I feel my bones tense with fear. No, I can't think like this now. Pireto stares at me, and gives me a long, tight embrace.

"5 seconds." My heart stops.

"Bring the win back home to District Four," Pireto puts on another false smile, and I watch as the tears flood her eyes. She blinks them away rapidly. Before I could answer back, her delicate hands are

pushing on me, until I back up into a glass cylinder. She stands back, and just watches, her smile

fading.

The glass doors close, and my fears have been changed to reality. I place my hand against the glass, and

she does the same in the exact spot. I feel a connection between the thin glass; I feel her warm palms,

that sends a message through me.

The cylinder slowly rises up, and the glass dissapears. I'm standing on the plate, looking around at the

arena. The time ticks to zero, when I realize what that message was.

I can do this. And I'm going back home to Annie.


	5. Finnick Odair: The Untold, Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The final blow. It took one thrust with the trident, to take out the opponet. I stared down at him, blood

trickling down our faces, down our bodies. Then, the eerie noise of the cannon firing indicated he was

dead. I held the trident in the air, as if I won a prize. And I did. I won life, as a prize.

I was weak. From the lack of food, and water. A sudden cool breeze blew around me. I looked up to

see a Hovercraft, parked above me. I stand up, and ascend the rope ladder that falls from the craft.

Finnick Odair, the victor of The 70th Hunger Games. In addition, a monster, a murderer. I still wake up

from night terrors in the middle of the night. We live in the Victor's Village now. I have a seperate room

than Fischer. Sometimes I find myself wishing that he was in the room with me. I miss his snores and

grumbles.

Today I walk. Almost all the citizens of our district wave and say their hellos, as I pass. Some are

afraid. I walk down the gravel pass, and I hear the familar crash of the waves, and I know I'm home. I

see our old house sitting on top of the hill. I breath in the salty air, and close my eyes for a moment.

"Hi, Finnick." A soft voice emerges from the breeze. I open them, and scan the surroundings, expecting

a blood-thirsty career chasing after me. But that voice is too sincere, to be an enemy.

"Hi Annie." My muscles relax, when I look at her. She's sitting against the wall of the house, with a

flower stuck behind her ear. This is the first time I've seen Annie since I've been home. I swallow hard,

holding back the tears, and the screams. I've missed her so much. Before I could even move, she stands

up, and wraps her arms around me.

"I've missed you, Finnick." She breathes in the silence. I just squint under the sun, and hold her closer.

I place my chin on her shoulder, and look down at the sand.

"I heard what you said in your interview with Caesar." She whispers.

I feel my cheeks turn red, and I let go to face her.

"Is is true?" She asks, almost in disbelief. I look at her, and nod. Unable to speak. Her face softens, and

her lips curl into a smile. Then, she leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

I just look at her, until I smile too.

"What about Lukka?" I ask, confused. She shook her head at me.

"I was glued to the television the whole week. He had enough of it and left." She murmured,

shrugging.

I look at my old house, and smirk. Her eyes follow the direction, and she turns back to me.

"You miss it, don't you." It's not a question, because she knows she's right.

"Yeah." I mumble. I walk towards the door, and I place a hand on the doorknob. Even if it was open,

I'm sure it's a wreck inside. Maybe someone's squatting there.

"It's open." Annie says, stepping forward.

I turn to her, confused.

"How do you know?" I ask. She clears her throat.

"When you were gone, I sat out here everyday just to make sure it was safe. I wanted you to have

something, that would mean a lot to you, once you got back home." She explains, running a finger

along the door.

"Sure, the Victor's Village is flawless, and beautiful. But it's never going to compare to home." She

whispers. Her hand is on top of mine, curled around the doorknob. She twists open, and the door

creaks to life. It's dark inside, and there's still the trace of some furniture.

"You waited?" I asked, shocked.

"Everyday," she nodded.

"Thanks, Annie." I murmur. The sun pours in through the empty windows. No drapes are around them

like they once were.

Then, in the quiet home, they merge together. One embrace, turns into a kiss.

And I know that I belong here with Annie.


	6. Finnick Odair: The Untold, Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

A YEAR LATER.

The sun glimmers on the water, making it shine like a thousand bright jewels. Annie and I sit on the

rocks, next to the ocean. The white foamy waters crash against us, splashing us with water. Annie lays

on her rock, with a pair of shorts on, and a beige tanktop on. I was sprawled out on mine, wearing

a pair of trunks.

"How are things, Finny?" She asks. We've changed some over the years. Annie turned

sixteen, whilist I turned seventeen. Fischer is now eighteen, contributing more around the district. I

told him he doesn't have to, since our family has wealth now, but he just shakes his head, and tells me

it gives him something to do.

I chuckle at the nickname she gave me. I roll over to face her, squinting under the hot sun. Our skin is

tan and toned from the long hours of the sun. I just shrug.

"How beautiful the ocean is." I sit upright, and peer down into the water. It's bright and clear, and a huge

smile spreads across my face.

"Finnick-" Is all she gets out, whenever I grab her, and throw her into the water. I belt out a shriek of

laughter, and jump in after her. She surfaces the water, with her long hair clinging to her face.

"Finnick Odair!" She scolds, pointing a finger at me. But after awhile, her frown turns into a smile.

Both of us, growing up in District Four, has allowed us to move gracefully through the waters.

Annie, swims like a mermaid. Her body moves through the water so effortlessly. I tread some water,

and cling onto the rock, waiting for her to surface once more.

After awhile, she rises, and gasps for air. With one hand , she wipes her eyes, and opens them.

"Look what I found." She murmurs. She holds up her other hand, revealing a large oyster. She eyes it like

she's found lost treasure.

I scoop it from out of her hand, and climb up on the rock. I lend out a hand, and help her us as well.

With Annie, the Games never come to mind. I forget all the horror of them, with her.

I hold the oyseter in my hand, and slam it against the rock, cracking it open. The shell is split into

two halves now. Carefully, I lift the top half of, and inside, reveals a white shinny pearl. Annie

gasps, and stares with curious eyes.

"Beautiful." She comments, rolling it around in her index finger and thumb. She sets it in a nook

on the rock, careful so it won't roll off. She rolls over to her rock, and lays there on her stomach

for a moment.

"The Reaping is tomorrow." She whispers. I look at her, and realize she isn't safe anymore. I look down

and study the grains of sand.

"I'm nervous." I confess, talking in a hushed tone. She shifts closer to me, and nestles her head against

my arm. I glance over to her, and shes looking at me, with her eyes squinted.

"Why are you nervous?" She asks, confused. She picks up the pearl before she kicks it off the rock. She

closes her hand around it, feeling its texture.

"Because I have to mentor whoever get's chosen." I say, turning over to face the sun in the sky. She does

the same, and she moves so her head is against my stomach. Suddenly, the thoughts of tomorrow

fade away, knowing that Annie is here with me. She clears her throat, and I can feel it vibrate against me.

It goes quiet for a moment, until I hear hollers from the distant. Annie lets out a groan, and sits upright.

"That's mother. I have to go now." She grumbles, sliding off the rock. I follow after her, and she turns around to face me.

"Annie, whatever happens tomorrow, I'm here." I whisper, bringing her in close to me. She hums and relaxes against me.

"I know Finnick." Her voice is pure and delicate. Sweet sounding. I kiss her forehead, and smile at her. She returns it, and backs away.

"See you tomorrow, the glamarous, Finnick Odair!" She shouts, in a Capitol like accent. She blows kisses at me, making fun of all the girls back at the Capitol who admire me. I chuckle, and wave back to her, and

watch as she slips inside of her house.

Now it's time to go back home.


End file.
